overturefandomcom-20200214-history
Corruption
Corruption is the second saga of Naturellescraft. It features the fall of King Addington and the introduction of Captain Rampage. Synopsis When Guildmaster Arbuckle heard a voice in his head reaching out from an unknown dimension, rather than do the sane thing and seek help, he decided to pursue them. The daring adventurer spent countless hours researching on ways to reach the hellish realm that called out to him and eventually he found a way. Opening a portal on a windswept moor just outside Stonegate, Arbuckle stepped into the beyond, a world that would not welcome him. The Guildmaster was able to find a stone, the Cenotaph's Stone, secured to a dais and took it, wishing to present it as a trophy of his feat. Upon presenting it to King Addington, the King requested that Arbuckle return the stone at once, as such things should not be trifled with. Before Arbuckle could return the stone it was snatched from his by the plucky pirate, Captain Rampage. The Guildmaster, having failed to return to the stone returned to the realm hoping to find some way to close it from inside but would instead only meet his doom in there. Rescue Mission When Arbuckle did not return, King Addington, feeling somewhat responsible, decided to organize a group to find the Guildmaster and bring him back. With a collection of knights and guards, including Seamus Huxley and Templar Abbot, Addington stepped into the world that was dubbed the Nether. The Nether proved to be a horrifying place with ghastly beasts and hideous monsters. Eventually the group was overwhelmed and became separated. In a panic, many rushed back to the portal from which they came, others did not make it back, including King Addington. With Addington lost in the Nether, the kingdom fell into a state of panic. Without a ruler, Naturelles proved to be a fragile place and Captain Rampage began to use this to his advantage terrorizing Ostacre and Stonegate. The Order of the Templar realized they had no choice, they had to return to the realm and get back their King. The Corrupted King As well as getting back their King, the order of the Templar wanted to stop the spread of the hellish realm, as portals began to spring up all over the Kingdom, spreading the corruption of the Nether about. To do this, they realized they needed the stone the foolhardy Arbuckle had taken, the Cenotaph's stone. The Order of the Templar and the Pirates managed to reach an agreement, in exchange for gold the pirates would hand over the stone and accompany the Order into the realm to serve as additional men to fight the horrors within. Within the realm the pirates and Templar Order fought side by side making it to the obsidian tower from which Arbuckle had stolen the stone. Inside the tower, they found something none of them expected, King Addington. King Addington was different, however, the Nether had changed him, he was no longer the wise and friendly king but a demonic entity who would stop the men from halting the infection of the Nether unto the real world. The former King attacked the men and after a fierce fight was brought down and defeated. Placing the stone back on the dais, the men and pirates left the Nether. While the spread of the Nether had stopped, the portal still remained open, proving to be useful in the future. The King was indeed gone and Naturelles was in a weakened state. Captain Rampage would use this to his advantage in trying to seize all the wealth Naturelles had to offer. Category:Sagas Category:Naturellescraft